


Distance

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Military Captain!Uruha, Royal Prince!Aoi, Smut, War-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but the war in his heart isn't. <em>And here Uruha was, just a mere Captain in the military, practically Aoi’s slave, watching him from the door, admiring his face as he slept.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto Livejournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/189497.html) on August 29, 2013.
> 
> Inspired by Maiden Rose, gift for borderlinetoxic.

_I know this is only temporary._  
  
Uruha listens to the soft breathing of Aoi’s, resonating quietly in the silence. Every movement he makes, every breath he breathes or every word he utters – they all sound like little trinkets to him, they all sound like little birds. That was what Uruha had first thought, when he first saw the raven beauty fight the way he did, his posture firm but movements elegant and poise. Trained from young to lead his nation, Aoi never disappointed in his martial skills. It had worried Uruha at first, watching that slim, tender body of his attempt to match up against a hundred other larger-sized, muscle-packed bodies during fights, but Aoi never lost any. It wasn’t the physique that was important, Uruha later came to realize. It was the determination, the fire he had inside of him. And that fire Aoi had a lot. Aoi had everything.  
  
Even when he was sleeping like this… Uruha’s hands grip the side of the bedroom door, pushing it slowly away to peer his eyes over and gaze at Aoi’s sleeping countenance. His long, dark hair spread out underneath his head against the white pillows; Aoi’s curled up in a fetal position, his hands locked together to the side. He’s dressed in his usual silky robes, and the way they ride up to the back of his thighs as he tosses and turns in his sleep makes Uruha look away a little, embarrassed. He knows he shouldn’t be intruding into Aoi’s sleep; he knows he has no right to, he has no position at all. No one else in the army held a position higher than Aoi’s; Aoi was of royalty, of pure blood, of pure descent. It was a long tradition, an old saying, a superstition that their people believed in – only those borne purely out of royalty would have the protection of gods, a canvas for the gods to project their wishes and doings onto; Aoi’s body was thus blessed with the utmost purity, and held the voice of the gods. That was the only reason why a twenty-one year old could be given the opportunity to lead his entire nation, his country’s military, and give commands in the war. Everyone was extremely protective of him, respectful of him, and would never dare oppose him, even if asked to. And here Uruha was, just a mere Captain in the military,  _practically_  Aoi’s slave, watching him from the door, admiring his face as he slept.  
  
Uruha was six years older than Aoi, but he remembers having been put to train with him in military school, he remembers the bafflement he’d faced when he realized the prince that was fighting alongside with him was almost a decade his junior. It was a huge insult to his pride, and he knows to several others too, but the adoration they held for Aoi as a pure blood vanquished all the other qualms they had about the prince. Uruha hadn’t believed Aoi would be good enough to train with them; but true enough, the raven proved him dead wrong. Uruha remembers his first fight with him, ordered by his  _sensei_ , when Uruha and Aoi were still formal strangers and Uruha had thought nothing of him yet. Aoi had smiled then, giving him a soft smile, that gentle look of his that Uruha would never forget. “Please, call me Aoi,” he’d said, his raven hair falling to his shoulders, his hands moving into position. “For in this time, I am your classmate. No one else. Just a friend.”  
  
Uruha had never been caught off guard like that before; but he remembers meeting Aoi’s eyes, several times during the fight, and trying hard to focus on his own hand coordinations instead, trying desperately to block every one of Aoi’s counters. Uruha doesn’t think he ended up making much strikes at him at all, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he tried hard not to  _melt_ in those captivating eyes of Aoi’s. The fight eventually ended when Aoi had him pinned to the ground, finishing him off easily. Uruha doesn’t think the fight was fair at all, no, when Uruha realized Aoi’s plain weapon was his soul. It felt like he could read a thousand scriptures in Aoi’s eyes, and yet not be able to come up with anything at all. Aoi’s eyes were beautiful, deadly, and inscrutably black. And later on, Uruha’s assumption would be proved correct, when Uruha spent many more times in Aoi’s bed, holding him and gazing back into his soul, never being able to deduce anything from those beautiful eyes of his.  
  
“Are you done spying on me?” Aoi’s voice is soft, floating to Uruha’s ears, distracting him instantly from his thoughts. Trinkets, like trinkets, Uruha shivers. His voice – nothing but the sound of trinkets, chiming in the silence. Uruha’s head jolts up, his eyes turning to Aoi’s, only to realize the raven was still lying on his bed, his sleepy eyes barely open and half-lidded. His hands pat the empty spot on his bed, next to him, and he gestures for the blond captain to come, to near him. “Will you close the door? It’s cold.”  
  
“I–I’m sorry,” Uruha apologises, feeling rude for having interrupted his sleep. But he doesn’t realize when it’s become a habit, to visit Aoi early in the morning, to witness the moments when Aoi’s at his most defenseless, at his most vulnerable. It’s a rare sight, when during the day, Aoi strutted around in his military uniform, with his three diamonds on his shoulder boards indicating he was the ruler here, the one that people listened to and obeyed. Aoi’s word was law; but here, it felt like Aoi could almost be like Uruha, that Aoi was of equal position like him, too, and that Uruha didn’t have to hold his breath each time he watched him, each time he tried to get close to the raven. No, here, Aoi was human, and Aoi was insanely beautiful at that.  
  
“I’ll take my leave now, I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep,” Uruha continues, murmuring, turning his head and spinning on his heels. It’s only seven in the morning, and usually they would be having their military drills in an hour, but the war has ended recently, and Aoi has laxed the system a little since their win. Since things have calmed down, the only things they do these days are to strategize and plan for the next combat, and increase their defenses and skill training. Lately, Aoi has been in and out for discussions and meetings with the top military leaders, and Uruha hasn’t had any opportunity to see the raven. It would be a lie if Uruha said Aoi wasn’t the only thing plaguing his thoughts as he went about his training; Aoi was the only thing he lived for, each day, now. And though he knows many hundred others in the military can say and pledge to the same thing, Uruha knows it’s different, for him.  
  
Because Uruha doesn’t only see Aoi as a military leader, no, he sees him completely different. He sees him as someone who can take his breath away, steal his heart and tear him into a million pieces at one go. And Uruha wonders if Aoi knows that; Uruha wonders if Aoi knows just how weak Uruha is under him. Because otherwise, Uruha’s a highly respected Captain around the army here, and everyone bows to him when he’s in sight. Uruha knows he puts on a emotionless front, most times, and he’s often ruthless in the way he fights, or practices, and he doesn’t give chances to rookies he trains at all. But with Aoi…  
  
“You didn’t disturb me…” Aoi’s voice trails off, his lips producing a quiet sigh. His one hand reaches up to his hair, brushing through it a little, and he tiredly flutters his eyes open, gazing to Uruha’s back at his door. “I was just joking with you. When will you come to understand that I don’t mean these words I say when I’m with you?”  
  
Uruha’s hand freezes at the doorknob, his whole self becoming still. His heart always races fast when Aoi speaks to him like this; when Aoi steps out of his position as a leader, and becomes one, just like him. Aoi was someone far above him, far out of his reach, but at moments like these, Uruha felt like they could ease up the gap a little, and pretend they were more than just acquaintances, or military subordinates. Or more like – Aoi controlled the distance between them, and chose whether he wanted Uruha to be near him, or not. Because Uruha knows he has no control over this, and he knows the only reason he’s been able to get close to Aoi so far, is because Aoi wants to, and because Aoi’s given him permission to. He remembers being alone in practice with Aoi, once, and teaching Aoi one of the skills the younger raven hadn’t been able to learn yet. Aoi had been so fierce in concentration, so focused and resolute, that Uruha could of sworn he’d seen the fire burning in his eyes, the very spirit that made him the leader he could be today. Aoi had looked so  _alive_ , something that Uruha had never seen before, something Uruha still wished to mimic till today.  
  
And that was when Uruha had kissed him, the first time Uruha ever did, and probably the last time he ever did without Aoi’s permission. He had kissed him, and it was the first time Aoi had ever been caught off guard, or faced with the idea that someone had done something they hadn’t been ordered to do to him. Uruha could still remember how his lips felt the first time; soft, moist, heavenly. Uruha was  _sure_  Aoi would send him to court, for such a doing, but Aoi hadn’t. He’d gazed back into Uruha’s eyes, wonderstruck, his mesmerizing eyes numb with confusion. “ _You… like me?”_  
  
No, I love you. Uruha chews his lip, when he realizes Aoi is still awaiting his response, lying on the bed waiting for him. The blond eases the door softly back shut behind him, and he takes slow steps to the raven, wondering if Aoi was going to change his mind soon anytime and ask him to leave. But he knows he won’t; he knows, or  _hopes_ , Aoi’s been craving his presence since a few days ago. Because they hadn’t had time together, and Uruha has been dying inside, waiting for another opportunity from Aoi to invite him to his room again.  
  
“I shouldn’t be here,” Uruha whispers, breathing in deeply as he makes his way to the side of Aoi’s bed. And he knows it’s true, too; he  _shouldn’t_  be here, he should be downstairs having breakfast with his fellow soldiers, and he should be stretching to prepare for another day of intense training. But for now, all he wants it to be beside Aoi, and hold him close and breathe in his scent. Yes, he shouldn’t be here. But even as he says it, he knows he doesn’t mean it. He wants to be near to Aoi, more than anything. He wants this fiery passion of soul, he wants to feel Aoi close to him.  
  
“Come closer,” Aoi’s eyes, still half-shut, glance to him with a smile. He waits as Uruha takes a seat on the bed next to him, then slowly raises his head up, sitting up against the bed, his messy raven hair falling all over to his shoulders, his silky robe almost slipping off around his shoulders. “U~ru~ha,” he sings, laughing a little, slinging his arms around the blond captain’s neck. Uruha’s face bursts into flames immediately; he nods, briskly, unsure of what to respond, and just decides to reciprocate the embrace, unsurely raising his arms to wrap them around Aoi’s back too, feeling the bare skin of his shoulders brush lightly against the rough feel of Uruha’s own arms. Uruha bites his lip, pulling Aoi in close to him, and as he feels the raven sink his head in against the blond’s chest and as Aoi’s body crawls up against his, sitting onto his lap, Uruha’s lips fall into an unconscious smile, knowing he’s been missing this moment for the past few days.  
  
He’s missed Aoi’s touch beside him so much, and he’s missed holding Aoi like this. Division commander, Shiroyama Aoi. And yet here lay him, looking fragile as ever, lying in his arms. Uruha’s heart beats fast, and he closes his eyes shut, trying to enjoy the moment. He doesn’t want to ask for anything more, because having Aoi like this is enough. He doesn’t want to be greedy, he doesn’t want to do anything Aoi doesn’t ask of him to. He knows he’s Aoi’s, thorough and thorough.  
  
“I’ve noticed you coming into my room a lot lately,” Aoi’s hand reaches up to toy with the badges on Uruha’s military uniform, observing them briefly. “Captain Takashima. Do you want something from me?” And the way he asks this is teasing, his lips curving into a small grin. Uruha’s face flames for the second time, and he shakes his head, though he knows it’s a lie. He liked it better when he was still classmates with Aoi, training with him, because back then, they wore the same uniform, they learnt the same things. Uruha didn’t hesitate to point out if Aoi was doing something wrong, and he didn’t hesitate to make jokes with Aoi, or ask things of him. Now, Aoi was so far away in the way he dressed and the way he spoke, and Uruha doesn’t know if he’s in any position to request of anything at all, or enjoy his time with Aoi unless Aoi said he was to do so.  
  
“You… You’ve been busy,” Uruha says, barely, his voice not anymore than just a mutter. “I haven’t had time to… see you.” It’s almost humiliating, to sound so needy, like this, and Uruha wishes he hadn’t said that as soon as those words leave his mouth, but he hopes Aoi has felt the same way he did, and he hopes Aoi won’t laugh at him, mock at him. He knows Aoi has invited him to his room multiple times, and they’ve kissed and made love on several occasions, but despite the countless times of Aoi telling Uruha that he loved him, Uruha doesn’t know what to believe yet. Was Aoi just using him as a form of release, since they were situated in the military, far from the palace and any form of potential mate? If Aoi was back in the palace, did that mean Aoi would be able to find some other nice girl or boy to hang out with, and have them satisfy his urges? Was Uruha just his last option, since he was the only best looking one here? Uruha hopes not, because that idea breaks him just thinking about it. He loved Aoi, would pledge his life to him, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever love someone the way he does for the prince. But he knows he’s foolish, for even thinking a pure blood like Aoi would return his feelings. He knows he shouldn’t expect much…  
  
… But that’s all he wants.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been intruding into your room lately, I…” Uruha’s eyes cast away, his heartbeat rising by the second. “I’ve missed you so much, and I know I’m stupid for feeling this way, but…” Aoi was listening attentively, his hands falling from the front of Uruha’s chest. “I was waiting for you to invite me to your room, just so I could see you again.” Uruha curses mentally as he says this; why did he say such a thing? He hated revealing his weakness, his truest emotions, but in front of Aoi, his façade just broke. He wanted Aoi to know everything, and he wanted to give Aoi every part of him. He wanted to do that, hoping Aoi would give him every part of himself to Uruha, too. And then… and then things would be better that way.  
  
“Uruha…” Aoi’s pulling away from the blond’s chest, and Uruha’s frightened momentarily, wondering if the raven was upset by his words. But what had he done? He just – “You don’t understand, do you?” Aoi’s looking up into his eyes, his lips moving down into a frown. “I told you… that you could look for me anytime. It’s perfectly alright to intrude, I don’t mind. I’ve been really busy lately, and… and I’ve missed you horribly, too. But,” Aoi glances away for a moment. “It’s hard, to try and juggle my schedule with my wants. I have to prioritize what’s important to me, and then… what I want to be important to me. Do you understand? It’s not something I can choose.”  
  
“I know,” Uruha cuts in, shaking his head. “I understand, Aoi. I just…” His eyes flickered down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I know how busy you are, and sometimes it just… I wish things were as simple as back then,” The blond brought a hand up, running it up the back of Aoi’s hair, holding him softly. “We weren’t as busy then, and I could see you whenever I wanted.”  
  
“Things change,” Aoi’s eyes grew warm, his face lighting up in a smile as memories from years before flooded back to him. “Uruha… Just how much did you miss me?” The blond’s eyebrow rose at that – was Aoi challenging him?  
  
“A lot,” Uruha grimaced, his eyes taking in every detail on Aoi’s face, knowing the next time he could see him like this would probably be a few days later, too. “It was horrible. I couldn’t… I couldn’t think of anything else but you. My dear commander,” He chuckled, his hands sliding down to cup at Aoi’s jaw, his eyes boring back into his. “I thought I would see you even more after the war ended, but it’s only gotten worse after the war. At least during it – you were by my side the whole time, even if it was just commanding me.”  
  
“You rather have me instruct you, than hold me like this?” Aoi’s laugh was precious; Uruha smiled as he watched the raven, pristine and gracious in every of his moments. Aoi tilted his head to the side, his eyes adoringly looking to Uruha’s. “You really like me that much?”  _You… like me?_  
  
“No,” Uruha breathed, echoing the words he’d said to the raven years ago. “I love you.” And it halts Aoi’s laughing for a while, his words sending rushes of happiness to the prince’s heart. Aoi reaches up to kneel against Uruha’s lap, his body bending over to lower his lips softly into Uruha’s ear.  
  
“Tell me, baby,” Aoi affectionately whispers, his hand sliding up his lover’s chest. “What did you do while I was gone?” And the seductive tone in which Aoi says this sends chills down Uruha’s spine; he knows Aoi wants to know how Uruha has been fulfilling his sexual urges while Aoi’s been busy, and he knows Aoi wants to know that Uruha’s been thinking of him, been wanting Aoi the past few days.  
  
“I’ve been thinking of you,” Uruha breathes, his hand reaching up to clutch at Aoi’s one, bringing it down to the front of his pants. “Here,” He says, pressing Aoi’s hand against his crotch, and letting out a soft noise of pleasure as he feels Aoi’s touch against him. “And imagining your mouth around it,” He murmurs, his eyes hazily looking up to Aoi’s, knowing he was getting hotter by the second, hoping Aoi was going to help relieve some of that heat away from him.  
  
“You didn’t think of anyone else?” Aoi grins connivingly to the blond, his hand still lightly against Uruha’s crotch, rubbing at it suggestively. “Did you, ‘ruha?”  
  
“No,” Uruha hisses, feeling Aoi’s palm push down against his clothed member, the pressure teasing him too much at a go. “I only thought of you,” the blond whispers, his eyes looking to the raven’s desperately. Aoi has that sly smile on his face again, and it excites Uruha, in a way that he wants to take Aoi then and there, but he knows he won’t be allowed to, until Aoi gives him permission so.  
  
“Aoi?” He’s almost pleading, calling his lover’s name softly.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
The raven beauty looks up, as if startled. He meets Uruha’s gaze, his smile softening, and nods, once, twice, until the blond leans in, his hand reaching up to hold Aoi’s face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. The moment their lips crash, Uruha feels a cold chill descending upon him, as if it’s the first time they’re kissing again, as if Uruha has never felt this light stirring in his heart before. Aoi’s lips feel so gentle, against his, that Uruha feels almost reluctant to bruise it, to use it however he wants to. But the hunger in him takes over everything else; and in a moment, Uruha’s sliding his tongue in, entangling it with the raven’s, and feeling the warm moisture of Aoi’s tongue against his mouth. It’s time like these that make Uruha feel that Aoi’s human, and that their hearts can beat as one, too.  
  
He grows more and more aggressive as time passes, kissing him rougher and rougher with every exchange. They kiss back and forth, Aoi’s arms wrapping around Uruha’s neck, Uruha’s hands gripping tightly at the back of Aoi’s hair. Uruha can feel and see nothing but the touch of Aoi against his, and hear nothing but the way Aoi moans into the kiss, telling Uruha all the words he needs to hear in the silence. He doesn’t even complain when Aoi pushes him back against the bed, fiercely dominating his tongue, his barely clothed self straddling up against his hips. His silky, sleeping robe is riding up his thighs again, and the way his bare skin rubs against Uruha’s pants makes the blond almost lose his breath, almost lose control. Aoi doesn’t know how erotic he looks, now, on top of Uruha, kissing the blond passionately, his robe falling all over his body. Uruha wants nothing more than to rip it apart, and he finds that he succumbs to this thought, when Aoi leaves his lips, and is mildly distracted with trailing soft kisses down Uruha’s neck, airing his breaths hotly against Uruha’s skin.  
  
The blond reaches his hands upwards to caress the sides of Aoi’s shoulders, noting that the sleeves of the robe were slipping down, already, Aoi obviously having never thought to tighten it. Uruha caresses his bare palm against Aoi’s milky skin, his groin getting hot as he does so, and his fingers slowly tug them down, pushing it down to Aoi’s waist. Aoi doesn’t even notice until he feels the silk slither all the way down to his hips, and he makes a soft gasp, raising his head up, gazing to Uruha with a raised eyebrow. Uruha rarely did things that weren’t asked of him, and the mere action sent Aoi feeling powerless a little, though he did…  _like_  it.  
  
“You’re starting to be bad,” Aoi teases, and all Uruha does is laugh, his hands running down Aoi’s back, wondering how exactly Aoi could fight so skillfully even with a body like  _this_. “Did I ever tell you how hot you look in your uniform,  _hmm_?” Uruha’s blushing as he hears Aoi say this, and he’s happy, happy that Aoi likes one more thing about him.  
  
Aoi’s fingers roam down Uruha’s chest, finding his way around Uruha’s belt, fingering the buckle on it. Uruha sucks in a breath, wondering if Aoi was going to do what he thought he was – and when Aoi lowers his head down and deftly loosens the belt, Uruha’s a little hesitant as the raven’s fingers reach into his pants, cupping his visible erection, pulling it out to near his mouth.  
  
“You don’t have to – ” Uruha whispers, his heart strumming hard as he watches his own cock disappear past the prince’s lips. Aoi’s done this for him more than one occasion, and although Uruha loves it, loves seeing Aoi pleasure him this way, Uruha still isn’t used to the idea of Aoi doing this for him, as a prince, as someone of royal descent and pure blood. Aoi  _shouldn’t_  have to stoop to such acts to make him happy, to accept such filthy, impure things into his mouth, but Uruha knows Aoi never listens; the prince always does what he wants, and as he begins sucking lightly at the head of Uruha’s cock, all Uruha can do is shut his eyes and feel his body tremble according to Aoi’s movements, Aoi’s tongue sending him waves of pleasure each time.  
  
“God, Aoi…”  
  
As Aoi begins fastening his pace, he accepts more of Uruha into his mouth, feeling it pulse and throb under his tongue, Uruha’s hands balling into fists at the side as he does so. Uruha lets out a hiss and groan each time Aoi’s tongue slides down and over his cock, trailing it up the sides of his length, and twisting and curling it hotly around his member. Uruha grips the sheets of the bed, breathing heavily as his eyes part open slightly to look to Aoi, and he can feel himself come close as he lays eyes upon his lover, hollowing his cheeks, subserviently sucking at his cock. Uruha’s overcome with lust for the young raven, his robes having come undone, his body – almost fully naked – free for him to ravage. The moment Aoi moves forward and deep throats Uruha, the blond can feel hints of precum trickling down from the head of his cock down Aoi’s throat, and the blond knows it’s enough for now, before he releases and dirties himself into Aoi’s pure,  _untainted_  mouth.  
  
“No more,” Uruha says, though Aoi sucks harder with that statement, and Uruha has to pull away, slipping it out quickly from his mouth. The blond’s almost embarrassed, looking to his member, trembling with a leaking head, having been brought to full erection in Aoi’s mouth, and he doesn’t notice Aoi looking confusedly up to him, saliva and white stains dripping past his lips, frowning and wondering what he did wrong.  
  
“It’s enough?” Aoi asks, and it diverts Uruha’s attention back to him, sending Uruha into a flurry immediately. “You don’t want to cum in my mouth?”  
  
“I didn’t mean that – ” Uruha protests, head shaking. The raven seemed to forget his position sometimes; the commander of the army, the leader of the nation, and here he was, so willingly bending over to suck at a mere captain’s cock, giving him pleasure he should be receiving instead from Uruha. “I don’t want to dirty your mouth, I… I prefer it with your body,” His cheeks turn pink with that statement, his eyes looking nervously away. When Aoi doesn’t respond, Uruha turns back, afraid he’d offended his lover. “… Aoi?”  
  
“I thought I told you I didn’t mind,” Aoi sounds annoyed, already, turning his back to the blond, pulling his robe that had gathered around his waist up to his shoulders again, clothing himself hurriedly. “If you don’t want to let me pleasure you, then so be it. You can fuck yourself while thinking of me, if that’s what you prefer.” Uruha’s face paled; he didn’t mean that. He didn’t mean to hurt Aoi’s feelings.  
  
And fuck, he was still solid hard.  
  
“I didn’t mean that,” Uruha moved to Aoi’s back, snaking his arms insistently around the raven’s waist. Aoi tries to pull away, clearly miffed by Uruha’s rejection, but Uruha dips his head against Aoi’s shoulder, gently snuggling up against Aoi’s neck. “I’ll let you do whatever you want with me. But I just… want to make sure you’re pleasured first.”  
  
“You know I don’t care – ”  
  
“I know,” Uruha kissed the side of Aoi’s hair softly, and it seems to relax the raven a little, the raven leaning back reciprocally into Uruha’s touch. “Will you let me pleasure you, Aoi?”  
  
“Do what you want.” Aoi waves him off, still in a slightly irked tone, but when Uruha’s lips are moving down his hair to his bare neck, the raven lets out a soft moan, clearly dissolving into a mess once more under Uruha’s touches. The blond kisses every inch of Aoi softly, planting his lips everywhere and not missing a spot, and when they lick and focus at a certain area just below Aoi’s collar bones, Aoi whimpers as he feels the blond’s teeth sink in, creating a harsh bite mark instantly. He reaches his hands up to grip at Uruha’s own hair, tightening it for support, wincing as he feels the blond bruise his skin over and over repeatedly to ensure a long lasting love mark. Aoi can feel a trickle of blood seeping down his chest, already, but he doesn’t mind, doesn’t notice it even as Uruha’s mouth moves down his bare chest, pulling the robe down with him as he does so.  
  
“’ruha…” Aoi murmurs, feeling himself to be the one pushed back down against the bed this time, the blond climbing atop of him quickly. Uruha’s head is down against Aoi’s chest, his lips savagely kissing Aoi’s skin, his fingers reaching up to tease at Aoi’s nipples as he does so. The raven flutters his eyes shut and concentrates on the pleasure, feeling his pink nubs harden right underneath Uruha’s fingertips, his warm, callous fingers pinching and circling his nipples sensitively and attentively. Each caress sends a jolt to his lower regions; and by the time Uruha’s mouth has made its way down Aoi’s hips, the robe around his hips is already mildly soaked wet, and Aoi blushes at that thought, knowing his own cock has already given into the pleasure and had become the same state as Uruha’s own cock had.  
  
Uruha’s hands trail down the sides of Aoi’s body, admiring just how slim and small Aoi was, and as they finger the hems of the robe fully down Aoi’s thighs, Uruha pulls it off the raven, tossing it off the bed. Aoi laughs at that, a soft laugh, something that Uruha watches in adoration, his heart tingling in his chest.  
  
“You’re so beautiful…” Uruha says, kissing the skin of Aoi’s stomach softly, and Aoi’s face reddens at that, feeling Uruha’s hands slip in between down his thighs, feeling the wet and sticky moisture that had already coated his thighs in. “And you’re so wet, here, too.” Uruha beams at that, something he seems to take pride in, stroking his hand up and down Aoi’s inner thigh, spreading it apart. Aoi holds his breath, feeling Uruha’s hand reach down below his cock, finding his entrance easily and pulling his two legs apart. Aoi mewls, hiding his face abashedly, knowing he’s done this too many times already and yet still feeling flustered at the thought of Uruha seeing all of him.  
  
“When you let me see you like this…” Uruha says quietly, huskily, his eyes gazing to Aoi’s. “Are you giving me all of you?” And he knows Aoi doesn’t need to answer this, and he’d know the answer, still; but he wants to hear it from Aoi himself, wants to know just how much Aoi trusts him like this.  
  
“I let you take me like this,” Aoi’s voice trembles, in hesitance, his eyes lowering to meet Uruha’s. “At my own vulnerable, at my weakest… because I love you… Uru.” And his response is enough to satisfy Uruha, for the time being. It’s enough, making up for the past few days of not seeing him, of not being able to hold him, of thinking whether Aoi was just using him, or truly loving him or not. It’s enough, for everything. Aoi was his everything.  
  
“And I will be your knight…” Uruha faintly smiles, kissing the side of Aoi’s thigh, pressing his finger deeply against the side of his entrance. He circles his finger around it for a while, preparing Aoi for the intrusion, then slides it in slowly, eliciting a gasp from the raven, Aoi gripping the sheets of the bed firmly in response. The wetness from the precum is enough to loosen him and ease up the pain a little, but Uruha knows he must be still tight, because they haven’t met for almost a week now, and he takes careful care to be gentle and slow with Aoi. He moves his finger gently inside of him, Aoi’s body squirming with each movement, and when he finally pushes it deep in and pulls out, Aoi moans loudly, adjusting slowly to the feeling.  
  
“Uru…” Aoi’s whimpering, waiting for more touches, and as Uruha slips in a second finger and waits for Aoi to get accustomed to the feeling, Aoi mewls and pushes back against his digits, signaling for the blond to move more. Uruha begins scissoring his fingers, increasingly in a rapid pace, and Aoi dwindles to a moaning mess, liking the feeling a lot.  
  
“ _Oh, oh_ … ‘ruha…!”  
  
When Uruha slips in a third finger and stretches Aoi thoroughly, the raven’s chewing on his lip, gasping fiercely, feeling Uruha’s fingers ride him quickly. His own cock throbs in between his thighs, feeling hot and needy with want, but Aoi doesn’t give attention to it, knowing he wants to cum with Uruha inside of him, more than just Uruha’s fingers; he wants something to fill him up and make him lose control. Aoi’s hands reach down to tug at Uruha’s arms weakly, shaking his head and pulling himself up shakily, gripping at Uruha for support.  
  
“I want to feel you inside me,  _please_ …”  
  
Uruha doesn’t need to be told otherwise; he draws his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Aoi’s hips steadily, bringing him close to him. Parting Aoi’s legs quickly, Uruha positions his hot member at Aoi’s entrance, kissing the side of the raven’s neck as he does so. He whispers a soft  _I love you_ , then nudges his cock against Aoi’s hole, sliding it in slowly and gently as possible.  
  
Aoi’s shutting his eyes, his hands wildly clawing at Uruha’s back, breathing in deeply as he feels the older man’s cock enter him. “You feel so tight,” Uruha groans, his lips pressing once more against the raven’s neck, and Aoi has to squeeze his eyes shut, parting his lips to vocalize a moan as he feels the blond enter deeper inside of him, hitting at all his sensitive spots and making him feel good. “God… Aoi… I forgot how good it feels, fucking you like this.”  
  
“Nnngh…” Aoi digs his head in, burying his face inside Uruha’s shoulder, feeling the pleasure sweep over him whole. Uruha’s kissing the top of his hair, now, slowly easing his cock out, and as it fights against the muscles that tighten and wrap around Uruha’s cock, both Aoi and Uruha let out a moan in unison, feeling the same wave of pleasure, sending them trembling and shaking immediately. Uruha pulls slowly out, then slams back in, sending Aoi crying Uruha’s name instantly, gripping him tighter by the second. Uruha thrusts faster and faster into him, deeper with each thrust, and Aoi tries slowly to meet his movements, wrapping his legs tightly around Uruha’s waist, feeling Uruha’s hands move down to dig at his hips to control the speed of his thrusts.  
  
“Uru… Uru… Uru…!” Aoi’s moaning, throwing his head back as the blond fastens his pace. At this point of time, Uruha almost forgets that the man before him is of purity, of untainted descent. Because he looks so beautiful, like this, despite being touched and ravaged by a mere commoner, despite being held and kissed by someone who barely deserved him. But Uruha remembers how Aoi tells him he loves him, and he doesn’t mind it, anymore. He doesn’t mind tainting this pure beauty of his, he doesn’t mind bringing Aoi to ecstasy. Because he wants Aoi to feel as good as he does when he’s with him, and he wants to show Aoi just how much he loves him, how much he wants to make Aoi happy as his lover.  
  
His own sweat is dripping down his skin, trailing down his face and the sides of his arm, but Uruha doesn’t concentrate on that as he repeatedly drives his cock into Aoi, groaning with each thrust. Aoi’s coming to a close, and so is he, and he reaches his hand around Aoi’s own cock, bringing Aoi to screams, knowing it was his responsibility to bring the prince his pleasure. He begins pumping it, furiously each time, riding his cock into Aoi with timed thrusts, Aoi’s hips rolling against his in the same rhythm. Uruha releases a deep breath as he thrusts his cock up, sending Aoi sobbing this time, and Uruha knows he’s found Aoi’s favourite spot, because he’s done this with Aoi too many times, and he’s had Aoi’s sensitive spots memorized like the back of his hand. The way Aoi’s muscles constrict around his cock is enough to send him into climax; and as Uruha releases warmly inside of Aoi, the raven’s moaning at the hot liquid that fills him up, the mere action sending him to his own climax, as well.  
  
As Uruha curls his palm around Aoi’s length once more, the raven cums crying Uruha’s name, falling weakly into the blond’s arms after that. Uruha doesn’t slip his cock out immediately; he hazily kisses the raven, running his fingers up his hair, holding him protectively to his chest.  
  
He wonders when they’ll have an opportunity to do this again, when Aoi’s so busy these days, and he’s almost upset again at the thought of this moment ending, and having to leave Aoi to his work once more once this is over. He'll go back to being a mere Captain in the military, and he'll end up having to wait for Aoi to call for him again. And he hates it; hates not being able to see Aoi whenever he wants to.  
  
“I don’t want to leave you,” Uruha admits, suddenly in the silence, too bluntly for his own good, and he closes his eyes, feeling his heart sink heavily. “I hate it. I hate  _this_.” He doesn’t want to spend his days back in his own room, wondering if Aoi was thinking of him the way he was, wondering if Aoi missed him just as much as he did for his commander. Uruha’s nothing to him, Uruha knows, but he gets so jealous when he watches his fellow soldiers speak of Aoi so admiringly, so devotedly. Because Uruha wants to be the only one that gets to have this devotion, this loyalty to Aoi. Because Uruha deserves it; because Uruha’s selfish, and Uruha wants Aoi all to himself. But Uruha knows it’s not possible, when Aoi’s their leader, and so many people’s reason for their hope and dreams. Aoi held everything for them… Aoi held everything for  _him_.  
  
“I’ll see you again,” Aoi’s voice says softly, coming out just like trinkets once more, beautiful sounds that send warmth straight to Uruha’s heart. It breaks him, sometimes, to think of just how perfect Aoi is, to know that Aoi deserves more, and sometimes Uruha just wishes Aoi didn’t, that Aoi was normal, just so he could deserve Uruha, and for all the blond could offer to him, too.  
  
“Uru? Are you getting upset again?”  
  
“I love you,” Uruha’s saying, his voice quivering. He’s near to tears, and Aoi can tell that, too. The raven is up in a second, his face looking worriedly to the blond, his heart falling at the realization that his lover was crying over him. Aoi doesn’t know what to do; and the mere thought of being unable to comfort his lover made him feel useless, thorough and thorough.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Aoi’s whispering, in the dead silence, his eyes trembling as he lay eyes upon the blond. “Uruha… I love you too, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m confused,” Uruha shakes, feeling Aoi’s intense stare on him, hating how weak he seemed suddenly, when he was able to take on so many enemy soldiers in the war, and have his arm twisted and his leg broken and having never cried over any of that once; he could make it through all of that, just thinking about his country, and his leader –  _lover;_  
  
and yet, take Aoi away from him just once and he’d break entirely, like this, weak, defenseless, tired and broken. “I can only watch you like this. From afar. In the mornings, waiting for you to remember me. I know it’s foolish of me to think this way but,” Aoi’s heart is breaking, by the minute, listening to Uruha’s words. “I’m not enough for you, even when I try my best, and I – ”  
  
“It’s enough for me,” Aoi rushes to say, holding Uruha’s hands into his. “I think of you, too, every second of the day. I have my duties to do and I have my responsibilities, but…” The raven gazed up softly to the blond. “I love you, ‘ruha. More than you think I do. I never thought anyone could look past their blind devotion to me and love me for the person I am, but…” He squeezed Uruha’s palm in his hand. “You do. You don’t understand, ‘ruha, you don’t understand how I felt when you first kissed me during practice. I… I never thought you could like me, ever, when you were so handsome, so strong, and…”  
  
“I’m enough for you?” Uruha’s eyes are shimmering with tears, looking to Aoi’s hesitantly. “I am, Aoi?”  
  
“You’re godly to me,” Aoi answers softly, and Uruha’s heart flutters, the same way it does each time he lays his eyes upon him. Because he feels the same way for Aoi, and he’s been wanting to know Aoi feels the same way for him, he’s been wanting to know Aoi thinks of him the same way Uruha does for him. Then maybe this way it’d lessen the gap between them; it’d lessen the distance, and make Uruha feel closer to Aoi than before, and make him feel the same way he does when they make love, when their hearts beat together and they feel the same pleasure together.  
  
“Promise me you won’t love anyone else,” Uruha says, though he knows he’s selfish in doing so, but he wants the assurance, he wants to hear it from Aoi himself. He wants to know he's the only one that's able to taint this canvas of his, to taint this white purity, to claim Aoi as his. And maybe it's just in his nature, to want to reassert his claim over Aoi, but he knows his heart won't settle down until he does so, he won't feel assured until he hears so.  
  
Aoi’s lips curve up into a small smile, shaking his head as if finding the blond cute, and he leans in, nearing his lips against his.  
  
“I promise,” Aoi murmurs, kissing the blond gently.  
  
And suddenly, in this moment in time, Uruha doesn’t feel so far away from the raven anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to tell a full length story in just a one-shot, but I really hope you understood what was happening / Uruha and Aoi's military roles clearly / why Uruha feels the way he does. <3 Maybe if you read Maiden Rose (manga) before, you'd probably get a better gist of the story here. I might write a continuation to this, idk, I feel like it's rather incomplete for now.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~everything i write seems to turn into smut lately. what is happening?!?!?!~~
> 
>  
> 
> Comments if enjoyed (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
